Once Upon a Time
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: A jump on the band wagon of high school stories! Parings to be announced! Rated T for High School
1. First Chapter

Once upon a time… Long, long ago in a land far, far awa-

Wait, wrong book.

A few years ago in a coast town in Upper California, there was this school for troubled teens. All the teens there were labeled "Troubled" because of their "Criminal" run-ins with the police, parents, other kids, and teachers.

One of these troubled youths was a beautiful, young, Russian named Kory Anders. Kory didn't really do anything wrong, but had been blamed for the criminal acts of her older sister. But here she was, on her way to Jump Boarding School, where she would spend the next nine months without leaving. She grabbed her two bags and looked around at the families sending their children off. She had no one to send her off and tell her that it would be alright. Whatever, she thought; I'll get back at Kom.

Kori slowly made her way to the dorm area, looking for room 14B. She turned the bland gray key in the bland gray keyhole, and pushed her bags through the door.

"…Hello, I was not informed we had 'the roommate'. I am Kori Anders. What is your name being?"

A pale girl with dark, almost purple hair, wearing all blue clothing, turned towards Kory and scowled at her bright apparel.

"My name is Rachel Roth."

"It is nice to be meeting you, Rachel." Beamed Kory

"Whatever" mumbled Rachel, turning back around.

Kory looked around the room and walked over to the other, empty, small twin bed across the room. She had just finished unpacking when a deep voice came over the intercom.

"All students to the auditorium. Immediately."

Rachel got up and slowly walked towards the door, pausing to look back at her strange roommate.

"Are you coming, Kory? Principal Wilson has his cronies check every room for straggling students."

Kory looked at Rachel as if she had just come out of a trance, and shook her head, "I fear America is the crazy, roommate, for the voices of grown men come out of the rooftops here!"

Rachel sighed heavily led the befuddled girl out of her room. She pointed out "important" people around the school as the passed them.

"Over there with the black hair and red shirt is the 'aloof and mysterious' Dick Grayson. I would call him anti-social and OCD." Commented Rachel

"And in front of him, the tall African-American guy, is Vic Stone. He is captain of the Football, Soccer, and Basketball teams. And beside him is his on and off girlfriend Karen Beecher." Rachel pointed out the pair to her foreign companion.

"In front of them is Wally West, captain of the track team, following after the always stylish Jinx—no last name apparently."

This was when Kory interrupted, "How is it possible to not be having a last name? America is the crazy!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as they walked into the auditorium. She thought she was done until she was knocked over by short blonde boy.

"Kory," started Rachel in an annoyed voice, "This is—"

"Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar! Nice to meet you, miss Kory." Said the young man as he kissed Kory's hand with a flourish.

Kory blushed and quickly thanked him right as another girl started storming towards them.

"Kory, that chick angrily storming towards us is Gar's 'all-American' girlfriend, Princess Tara Marov. Quickly walk away from Gar so she doesn't think you're flirting with him," Quickly blurted Rachel, while backing away from a scared looking Gar.

"GA-ARR! I was ah-viously saving seats next two Karen and Vic's, Jinx and Wally's, and Dick's normal seats! Now I bet some loser first year took them." Tara eyed Kory like she was a threat, and then probably just listed her off as a "loser first year".

A/N: End of my rather short first chapter! Like it? Didn't? Review please and tell me!


	2. When Dick Met Kory

"And that students, is why we canceled both chemistry and technological advancements. There are to be no escape attempts from anyone. Anyone caught trying to escape will be severely punished. This is not a threat, it's a promise," Principal Wilson stopped to glare at his students, then fake smiled brightly, "And on that happy note, let the mingle-and-mixer of students began!" He slowly faded off the stage and into the shadows.

Dick Grayson scowled and lagged behind his popular friends. He had no idea why he had been included in that popular crowd, because for his whole first year he had not talked to anyone except for Victor Stone, his first friend and roommate. Of course just being friends with popular people doesn't make you popular, but when he had asked Vic's girlfriend Karen, she had just said "Most girls around here think you're mysterious."

Dick would roll his eyes whenever he heard that, because he was probably the least mysterious person he knew and just didn't really like other human company—a habit from his adoptive father. He only knew a few people well: Jason Todd (Who wasn't in the "In" crowd), Gar Logan, Vic Stone, and that one gothic chick, Rachel from his history class. He had no idea why he was so close to her, but they both had a tragic past behind them—and a bleak future ahead.

He looked around for Rachel, knowing that she would be leading around a new roommate since her old one had been rescued by her rich daddy. Dick knew how bad it was to be a newbie and how hard it would be for the new girl to prove herself. He searched the slowly moving and nervous students, whom were "mixing" by order of Principal Wilson, for the blue clad girl. He finally found her trying to tug a girl away from a conversation with Grant Wilson. Both of the Wilson kids went to the school—Rose and Grant—and both were relative brats in their home territory, Grant however was a real creep. He waved to Rachel and waded through the crowd towards her to help get mystery girl away. But by the time he had made it over, though, Grant had disappeared. Rachel silently lifted her hand and nodded, while trying to turn her friend around.

"Kory, meet the infamous Dick Grayson. Dick, meet my new roommate, Kory Anders."

Kory turned and he was struck by her beauty. She wasn't like the other girls who slathered on make up to look cute, but she was naturally pretty. She was obviously foreign, and since he had traveled the world, he was guessing somewhere in east Europe. He could feel her eyes on me and immediately wished he had worn something better than a ratty tee and jeans. She looked exactly opposite of Rachel. Kory was tall and elegant. Kory stood straight while Rachel slumped; Kory was a fiery redhead while Rachel was an average brunette; Kory was confident yet engrossed in everything, but Rachel was shy and had an "I'm above this" attitude.

Dick took Kory's hand and shook it uncertainly. How did a nice girl like this get into a school like _this_? Then again, he'd seen some pretty nice people go crazy. That one chick, Kitten, looked sweet and stuff but she had been at the school for assaulting her boyfriend and almost killing him with bug spray—however the heck that worked.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Kory." He managed to say even with his shaken thoughts.

"And it is nice to meet you as well, Mister Grayson."

"No, no," Dick laughed, "Just call me Dick. Everyone around here does."

Dick rolled his eyes as Rachel suppressed giggles but Kory just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Yep, he thought, she's defiantly not American.

And with that, he bid them farewell and left off to follow Principal Wilson as he slowly exited the room.

A/N: Hope y'all liked it and thanks much to all the reviewers. BTW, Established couples are Karen and Vic; Wally and Jinx; Dick and Kory; and finally, Jason Todd and Rose Wilson (my fave paring, btw). Tara and Gar is still up for review.

Thanks much for reading and please review!

Wishing you snow in the summer and sun in the winter!

From, The Most Amazing Lydia


End file.
